Batman vs Green Arrow
Batman vs Green Arrow 'it is DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Batman And Green Arrow From DC Comics, is the follow from Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios. The Previus Fight is Ash Ketchum vs Kourin And the Next is Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer. Description ''The Defenders of Gotham and Star City in a DBX epic fight . Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX The Resistance: 11:30 PM Batman was with Rekka Tatsunagi , while her sisters performed medical tests . Batman studying one of the parts of Omega Glendios that brought Barry, to discover its secrets, Rekka playing with a Bulbasaur , one of the Pokémon that came with Mewtwo. Rekka: I already bored . Bulbasaur Hey let's play with toys if you understand me . Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Rekka and Bulbasaur were proposed to play with the arsenal of Batman , but every time they approached , Batman said no. Rekka: How do you know if even flip over? Batman: I'am Batman Rekka: Clear........ Just outside the room where are Batman and Rekka a man with low hood and lands on top of the roof, quickly and quietly enters the ventilation and ends at the top of the room. Batman begins receiving a warning alarm about the intruder . Batman: We are not alone. Rekka into Hide Rekka: Allright '''CRASH Window an arrow escapes a smokescreen that covers the whole room falls . Batman takes away the shadows and the intruder appears , Batman hears his steps and throws a Batmarangs , the attacker responds with arrows , something that looked familiar . Batman: I only know one person who has that ability. Batman throws his hook and she manages to catch the intruder gun , Batman style attracts the Scorpion . The smoke clears and Batman as Rekka Both are amazed by the person who turned out to be the intruder. Batman And Rekka: Oliver!? Green Arrow gets up , quickly exudes a dark red aura. The same that emanate Link Joker , Batman that puts on alert. (Cues Eat You Alive-Brandon Yates) The two heroes of DC, exchanged blows and then taken away. Batman: Not what they did Oliver . But I will not come out of here . BEGIN! Batman and Green Arrow start a melee . Oliver manages scoring the first blow to Bruce with his fist , then he uses his bow . Batman takes away while Batarang but Oliver throws his dodges . (Slow motion) TIC TIC Green Arrow: ! (Exclamation from Metal Gear) BOOM A small explosion pushes oliver to batman who neutralizes him with several blows . Green Arrow shoots his arrow Box , but Batman grabs him with his hand , but Oliver managed to take away . Here begins his strong point. Oliver shoots several arrows that Batman can hardly avoid being very fast . Oliver then ends the round and covered , Batman knows the type of arrows are . Batman: Rekka take cover . The arrows give an alarm. BOOM All arrows grenades were destroying the room. Batman is expelled from it about 15 meters, for worse was the highest part of the building. Batman quickly pulls out his hook, but not up but down to Oliver . Green Arrow:....! Batman: Get Home Here! Batman pulls Oliver who is held at the tip of edifcio and staggers to try to take down Batman. Both give a show of resistance but eventually Oliver does not stand and fall . Rekka: BATMAN! (Cues The Edge Of Green) The two vigilantes plummeting . Batman use his cloak as parachutes slowing and maneuvering easier compared to Oliver . The two exchanged punches , Batman combines martial skills with your arsenal causing great harm to Oliver . Batman sends Oliver against one of the rubble and gives a blow to fall on the destroying the rubble . But Green Arrow will not let this just like that , shoot an arrow that manages to destroy Batman with Batarang , but a distraction , because I throw another that releases a powerful tornado acaballero capturing the night . Batman: ARRRGH DAMN! CRASH BOOM ''' '''BAAM TRASH All debris fall into the Batcave . Green Arrow down to the desolate and destroyed in search of Batman and signals if alive, although his vision is very poor in the dust. Sun there is darkness and shadows ..... darkness and shadows adopted the two elements that Batman has long , long time . (Cues Metal Gear 3 Theme) Batman appears behind Green Arrow, and grabs him by the neck , throws a wrench makes you lose your bow and arrow forcing him their main weapons to combat. Batman takes away and throwing smoke bombs, without his bow and arrow Oliver is at a disadvantage. Oliver starts to run in an attempt to find his bow , when he does see that has the symbol of a bat painted with graffiti. BOOM A flash lets blind to Oliver . Batman take and attacks its pressure points rendering him immobile . (Cues Batman: The Dark Knight Reruns Part II Theme) Batman gets in front of his partner and gives him a hard kick that sends the distance, throwing several Batarang towards the Batarang are made of a sticky substance that traps Oliver . Batman: Rest friend, soon come back to normal. Rekka: Batman Are you okay ? Bulbasuar: Bulbasaur! Batman: Yes i'am Batman Results The Winner is Batman Next DBX Trivia * It is the first DBX to face the same franchise characters ( Excluding Ash Ketchum vs Kourin ) * This battle is to commemorate the start of the film The Suicide Squad , and new seasons of the series that make up the Arrowverse . * Is the first DBX in introducing character from DC Comics And Warner * Is The Third Cameo From one Pokémon. The Previus Are Dante vs Sol Badguy (Charizard), And Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios (Zubat, Charizard And Charmander) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music